The time has come
by dazzled483
Summary: Two sisters, Katherine and Larissa, are hunters. Their mother was murdered the same way Sam and Dean's mom was. The pairs meet, and soon realize they have a lot more in common then they thought. What is really in the nearby woods? No one truly knows.


**A/N: HEY THERE! Yeah, I love supernatural. It is the best show ever! This is for my friend Larissa and me, but I'd though I'd share it with you too! We're the main characters, but a few of my other friends might show up sometimes. We are all crazy, so be prepared for some randomness. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!!!!!!! Love, Kasper (that's my nickname. It'll show up too. Ironic, huh?)**

Katherine woke up to the twilight skies in her small hometown. She squinted her blue eyes at the sunlight coming from the window of her apartment. She ruffled her long blond hair and looked at the bed next to her. Her sister, Larissa was fast asleep with her eyes shut and her dirty blond hair disheveled. The hunting duo hadn't found any evil in the last few weeks. What did they hunt you ask? Well it definitely isn't your normal deer and turkey. Oh, no. It's much harder to find, and a lot harder to kill…….

About 19 years ago, there was a terrible and unexplainable accident. Katherine and Larissa's father had left the family. Katherine was only five years old, and Larissa had just turned 6 months. That night when their mother was tucking Larissa into bed, there was a sudden black out. Katherine heard her mother scream for help, but when she got to Larissa's nursery; her mother was nowhere to be found. Katherine went up to Larissa's crib and looked down at her sister. There was a sudden drop of a strange liquid on Katherine's shoulder. When she looked up to see where it had come from, her eyes grew wide with fear. Her ever-so-young mother was pinned to the ceiling and dripping blood from her stomach. Katherine screamed at the top of her lungs, while Larissa began to wail. There was a sudden roar. Their mother had been engulfed in fire. Katherine did not hesitate to grab her sister and flee the house. When the fire fighters arrived, the house had already been burnt to the ground along with their mother. Katherine's eyes were filled with tears, as she held her sister close……..

Now, with Katherine and Larissa older and able to fend for themselves, the sisters fight to find what had murdered their loving mother. They researched and figured out that the murderer was a demon. There weren't many accounts of the same thing happening to others, but not many would confess to something so crazy. As they try and track down the demon, they fight off evil, everything from spirits to cannibalistic monsters. Nightmares really are true. They are the explanation for a lot of murders and missing persons.

Katherine dragged her feet over to the front door. She wanted to check for anything weird in the newspaper. When she picked up the soaking wet newspaper (it had poured the night before), the headline caught her eye immediately.

**MISSING MAN IN NEARBY WOODS**

Katherine read on….

"Michael Morris, age 35, was confirmed as a missing person last night. Michael, an athletic man with short brown hair, pale blue eyes, and at a height of about 6'2", was last seen at his home on Landis Avenue on May 26th. He had told his wife, Debra Morris, he was going for a run at a wildlife preserve down the street. Michael had not returned that night and has not been seen since. Yesterday, May 27th, Mrs. Morris filed a missing persons report. Police started the investigation immediately. Michael's car was found outside the entrance of the preserve, but Michael was nowhere to be found. Police recovered his cell phone, which had an odd video recording on it. The recording was of Michael running on the trails and showing the scenery. There was an odd noise, almost like a bear's growl. Michael turned to see where the noise had came from, when the phone had fell. Michael screamed and there was a loud bang. There was no sound after that. The video eventually stopped. The police found no sign of any bear tracks or Michael's tracks. This has to be one of the oddest cases in New Jersey ever.

By: Jennifer Prescott"

Katherine knew that this was a job for them. She rushed over to Larissa's bed and shook it with great force.

"Get up, weirdo! We've got a hunt," Katherine yelled into Larissa's ear. Katherine didn't even wait for Larissa to answer. She had already started to get dressed and was nearly out the door. Larissa dragged herself out of bed and got dressed. She grabbed the keys to the apartment, since Katherine always forgot them, and walked out into the scorching summer weather.

"What are we hunting," Larissa yawned, as she stepped into the passenger side of the 1986 Corvette. The corvette was a dark blue with racing stripes through the middle. Katherine adored the car; she was the only one allowed to drive it. Katherine was throwing their sac of weapons into the trunk.

"Some guy went missing at that wildlife preserve on Landis," Katherine answered, as she shut the driver side door. Katherine turned on the stereo and "One," by Metallica, blared through the speakers. Larissa tried to turn it down, but Katherine quickly slapped her hand away. "This is a classic. You don't turn down a classic."

"What ever. So this dude went missing, big deal. That happens constantly." Larissa rolled her eyes. Someone had woke up on the wrong side of the bed that morning. Katherine threw the newspaper into Larissa's lap, as she backed out of the parking lot. Larissa read the article and didn't argue any further. "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know. I need to see the video." Katherine smirked. She had everything planned out in her head already. Larissa knew that Katherine was up to something, which was most likely illegal. Larissa stayed quiet the rest of the drive. Katherine was singing to the "top 40 songs of all time" on the radio.

When they arrived at the police station, Katherine held out two fake FBI badges.

"You're not serious are you," Larissa asked eyeballing her fake badge. Her new name was Agent Rayan Dandrea. Katherine didn't answer Larissa; she just stepped out of the car and slammed the door. She walked right into the station and straight up to the front desk. There was only thing in her way. A couple of men were already at the desk, claiming that they were FBI agents.

"Hello I'm Agent Jones and this is my partner Agent Hathaway. We're here to investigate the Morris case," the oldest spoke. He was a very muscular man. He had short dirty blond hair and was very attractive. He looked only a year or two older than Katherine. He had a certain kind of smugness to him. Katherine's eyes moved to the other agent. He was younger, probably around Larissa's age. He had shaggy brown hair and wasn't muscular like the other agent, but he wasn't super skinny. He still had a little boy feeling to him, but he was cute. He reminded Katherine of Larissa.

Katherine caught a glimpse of their badges. They were fakes, though the secretary couldn't tell. Katherine had an idea. She walked up to the two men and patted the older one on the back.

"You two are early," she said, as she flashed her fake badge. "I'm Agent Andrews and that's my partner Agent Dandrea." The two men glanced at Katherine, with surprised looks.

"Um….hold on a moment," the secretary said.

Katherine put her lips up to the oldest guy's ear. "Either you go along with this, or I tell them who you really are," she whispered. His eyes grew wide and so did the other guy's. The older guy nodded his head in agreement. The secretary turned around.

"I'm sorry the chief isn't here right now, but I'll tell him you came," she apologized.

"Thank you," the youngest said. Katherine and the two men walked outside. The oldest immediately turned to Katherine, with a stern look.

"Who the hell are you," he asked.

"Dean, calm down," the other guy said.

"No, Sam, we could have gotten discovered in there."

"Whoa there, calm down. I'm Katherine and this is Larissa," Katherine motioned to her sister, who was leaning on the Corvette. "And we've got work to do." Katherine got into her Corvette and started the engine. She didn't trust Dean and Sam. There was something weird about them. Larissa got in the car.

"You're just going to drive away," Larissa asked.

"I don't trust them."

"Why not? I think they could help us."

"Help us? We don't even know them. They probably have no clue what's really going on here."

"Neither do we." Katherine was silent. Larissa had a point, but Katherine knew that something weird was going on. She didn't want to risk anything. She drove faster down the road, with every second. "Where are we going," Larissa asked.

"To talk to Michael's wife," Katherine answered.


End file.
